Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5407388-20160523031932
Alright for you fellow Potterheads I thought I'd share my experience at Universal Studios Hollywood. So first off I was very proud of myself because I went on every ride (except the Simpsons ride cause I honestly had no desire to go on it) blind eyed and I ended up loving them all. Apart from the Harry Potter world I went on the Jurassic Park ride which we sat in the front and got extremely soaked haha and that drop was so steep holy crap it felt like the wind got knocked out of me but it was really fun non the less, then we did the Despicable Me Minion Mayhem which was fun; not my favorite but still enjoyable to go on. Note that most of the rides at Universal are 3D except for Jurassic Park and Revenge of the Mummy, speaking of that ride OH MY GOSH I FREAKIN LOVED THE MUMMY RIDE! It's a high speed roller coaster that shoots off and it's completely in the dark and then it does the whole thing backwards. Gahhh we did that one twice ^_^ We also went on the Transformers ride twice which was surpisingly really fun and I have never even seen those movies. You rode in a car type vehicle and you went through different simulations, it was pretty incredible and I loved it honestly. And finally we also did the Studio Tour (hosted by Jimmy Fallon...what's better than that right?!) and it was about an hour long ride which you could eat and drink while on it. We got to tour a bunch of different sets from Jaws, Psycho, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, War of the Worlds, Back to the Future, and so much more. Also they went through sound stages that put us through two different simulations such as King Kong and Fast and Furious. Honestly such a great ride and really worth waiting for. We also saw the Shrek show which was a 4D movement experience which was pretty cool as well. Okay, okay now we're onto the really good stuff...the Wizarding World of Harry Potter ^_^ First off I just wanna say that it looked SO much like the movies it was insane. There were so many shops and places to go just like in Harry Potter such as The Three Broomsticks (which I bought Butter Beer and also tried Pumpkin Juice which were both FANTASTIC!!), Ollivanders (which my friend's daughter got picked to choose a wand, put we never bought one cause there were like 52 dollars :P), Honeydukes (which I bought a Chocolate Frog from and I'm currently eating it now...I got Dumbledore as my card and I kinda geeked out cause I felt like Harry Potter hehe), Owl Post (where you could send out postcards and what not to people right there which my friend did), Zonko's Joke Shop, Dervish and Bangs (I priced robes and they were like 140 dollars...yeah no lol my friend is gonna make me one or cheaper so we can wear them next time we go), and another major gift shop where I bought a T-shirt and a Slytherin lanyard to also keep my annual pass in as well. The atmosphere was incredible and they played Harry Potter music everywhere and it felt like you were actually in the movie. Now for the two rides there, there was Flight of the Hippogriff which was a smaller roller coaster but it was so much fun. We did that one twice; once in the morning and then once at night so it was dark. And then...my favorite ride of the entire day was Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey. This was honestly one of the best rides I've ever been on in my life. The line itself is walking through Hogwarts and seeing all sorts of stuff just like it is in the movies such as Dumbledore's office, the Fat Lady, a classroom, moving and talking pictures throughout, the Sorting Hat and so much more. The ride itself is a roller coaster type ride but it's also a simulation type ride as well. You're straped down from the top and your feet are dangling the entire time. You get thrown around all over the place and you even end up flat on your back at times. It's half sets and audio-animatronics and half screen simulations that are 3D. I will admit the first time going on was a bit overwhelming but we ended up going on it a total of 5 times it was THAT good. You got to battle a dragon, go through the forbidden forest with spiders, see the Whomping Willow, play Quidditch, and battle off dementors. It was the most incredible experience and I can't wait to go back and ride it again. So for a Saturday we did pretty darn good and one of the ladies who worked at the Harry Potter section told us to come back late afternoon/evening becauase the crowds die down and boy was she right. We walked on both Harry Potter rides and it was glorious. Honestly besides Disneyland and Disney World it's my favorite amusement park to go to now. I have an annual pass for the year and I know I'm gonna go back as much as possible. One of the best days of my life <3